youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Devastation
| age (2016) = | age (2018) = | species = | gender = Female | hair color = Brown | eye color = Blue | relatives = | affiliation = The Light Onslaught | powers = * Super strength * Super leap | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 111 | voice = Diane Delano }} Devastation is a supervillain, and a known associate of Queen Bee. Physical appearance Devastation is a heavyset Caucasian woman with blue eyes and brown hair. Her hair is arranged in cornrows and shaved on the sides. She also has thorn tattoos on her body. History 2010 During the break out attempt at Belle Reve, Devastation was supposed to break down the wall of the women's wing, as Killer Frost froze it to make it brittle. When Superboy tried to stop them, Devastation engaged him in a fist fight. She was frozen by Killer Frost, who was trying to hit Superboy. 2015 Devastation was present at a fundraising rally by Queen Bee's opponent Noor Harjavti. When she made her way to the stage, Clark Kent suspected she had ill intentions, but before she reached the stage, she disappeared in a flash of yellow light. After being acquired by Kylstar as an asset, Devastation was stored in a crystalline prison cell with all captured heroes and villains. The Justice League, Superboy, Miss Martian's valiant effort against Kylstar convinced him to treat his sentient weapons better. All captives, including Devastation, were released, and Orb-One explained Kylstar's motives. He was a freedom fighter who was on a mission to stop slavers who destroyed his homeworld. As a sign of his good intentions, he offered to return captives unwilling to help with his fight back to their homeworlds. Those willing to stay were promised good treatment and glorious battle. Devastation, along with all of Kylstar's captives from Earth, were teleported into the Collector's Ship. With the additional reinforcements, the Collector's body was quickly destroyed. The body was merely one of many, and the Collector unleashed several additional Coludroids on the assembly. The battle was interrupted when the Collector noticed that the probe he embedded underneath Metropolis was malfunctioning. If nothing was done, Earth would be destroyed. Since the Collector sought to preserve and not to devastate (Devastation chimed in to say that was her ''job), he agreed to shut off the beam that was slowly shrinking the City. After the assembled heroes convince him of their determination to prevent him from taking the city, he begrudgingly agreed to resize it back to normal and leave. The Collector teleported all Earthlings into the city. The villains were nowhere in sight, and the assembled heroes thought that the Collector had teleported them elsewhere to spite them. Unbeknownst to them, the villains were actually just yards away, mentally shielded by Gorilla Grodd, who informed them they now owed him. 2016 With Psimon, Icicle Jr., Mammoth and Shimmer, she arrived at their base in the desert. Almost immediately, Devastation caught a trespasser: Wonder Girl. She subdued her opponent and questioned her, but got no answers. Devastation reasoned she would not be alone, so she called for a general lockdown of the facility. When Icicle Jr. wanted to execute Wonder Girl, she escaped Devastation's grip. Psimon took the villains inside, where they continued with their plan. Devastation and Mammoth loaded kidnapped children in a plane that was standing by. Among the children was another captured trespasser: Batgirl. However, Miss Martian and Bumblebee infiltrated their position, and freed Batgirl. Batgirl flew the plane with the abductees out of the hangar; Devastation tried to stop her by ripping open the cockpit. Wonder Girl took her on. Devastation's boast, that she could go toe-to-toe with Wonder Woman, was futile; she was defeated. The heroes and the abductees escaped. Devastation was present when Queen Bee checked on the damage in person. Devastation, Mammoth and Shimmer made a show of defending the Bialyan temple base against a joint Team-League incursion. A combination of Batgirl's martial arts and Zatanna's magic sent them all through a hole in the floor created by Shimmer. At the temple, Queen Bee gave the trio her sympathies for being ordered to throw the fight against the Team, but explained that it was necessary for the Light's plans to proceed on schedule. 2016-2018 Devastation continued to work for Queen Bee, now under the team name Onslaught. She later started a relationship with Psimon. 2018 Onslaught oversaw security at a meta-human auction and arena fight held in an abandoned mall. When Psimon was secretly dispatched by Nightwing's team, she tended to him and put everyone into action. She participated in the battle by attacking a distracted Black Lightning, forcing him to attack her but she shrugged it off. Devastation soon knocked him out of the building as the heroes were escaping. She boasted that she could take any attack he threw at her, prompting him to use a full power attack that rendered her unconscious. Powers and abilities * 'Super strength:' Devastation possesses enough strength to go toe to toe with Superboy, Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl. * 'Super leap:' Devastation can quickly leap to at least the height of a several-story building and catch a moving target in mid-air. * 'Invulnerability:' Devastation was able to take several hits from Superboy and Wonder Girl and was resistant to a high degree to Black Lightning's attacks. However, she was not able to withstand a full attack from him. Appearances Background information * Devastation first appeared in ''Wonder Woman #143, and was created by writer Eric Luke. Luke had previously collaborated with Greg Weisman on the first episode arc for Gargoyles' " ". * Devastation is a powerful Wonder Woman villain, though she has also pitted her skills against Young Justice. She is an "anti-Wonder Woman", created out of clay by Cronus and imbued with powers by previously unknown children of Cronus, just as Diana had been granted powers by some of the Gods of Olympus. * This is her first animated appearance. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Belle Reve Penitentiary Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength